S1E5 Follow the Roots
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha find themselves trapped in a dead forest on Planet 100, they have to get 6 people to trust each other in order to escape and they have to follow the roots, but beware the Baronici... Please R&R what you think or PM me your comments


**Follow the Roots**

**The doctor and Sasha go to the 100****th**** planet ever to exist but the Judoon want a killer there and something is in the forest... something most terrible and the doctor had to get people to trust each other...**

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, breathing heavily the whole time, 15 year old Hannah was in terrible danger right now, she was in the deep forest of planet 100, the 100th planet ever.  
>Planet 100 today was more up to date than Earth but it was made up of city. There was no countryside, apart from the rotting brown forest. There was no green in the forest, it was dead.<br>Hannah was still running, her converse crunching the twigs below. Hannahs' brown hair was flapping in her face and she was sweating. Then she tripped on a twig and fell with a scream. She had twisted her ankle, she sat up and something shadowed her, something terrible and horrid. She screamed as it reached its hand out at her...

The doctor and Sasha ran into the TARDIS laughing. Sasha was nearly crying with laughter.  
>"I can't believe you did that!" she said in tears of laughter, her face nearly red<br>"I know!" said the doctor in the same way "Let's just say that bungee jumping off Big Ben in 4790 was not a good idea!"  
>Sasha laughed and sat down.<br>"Where do you want to go now?" said the doctor with a bit of calm in his voice, he had his laugh and now he was calm  
>"Ooh" said Sasha "I don't know, a planet! I want to go to a planet!"<br>"How about the 100th planet ever?" said the doctor  
>"The 100th planet to EVER exist in the universe?" said Sasha<br>"yeah" said the doctor "of course!"  
>"Go for it!"said Sasha<br>they both laughed and the doctor pulled a switch on the TARDIS and it flew away, it shuddered and shook.

The TARDIS arrived on a street on Planet 100. The doctor and Sasha stepped out. They looked around. The street was torn apart, the buildings had been burnt to the ground and there were craters in the road with smoke coming from them.  
>"What happened here?" said Sasha with an amazed whispery tone "It's a ghost town!"<br>"It's been invaded!" said the doctor  
>He saw parts of spaceships in the ground<br>"and by the looks of it the invaders have died too" said the doctor  
>Sasha looked over at a deep dark forest. She shuddered<br>She could hear twigs breaking  
>"Doctor" said Sasha quietly "that forest... there's something about it that gives me the creeps"<br>The doctor looked over at the forest, the brown, crunchy dead forest  
>"Me too" he said, he paused for a bit and looked at the forest then took a deep breath "let's go in!"<br>"What?" said Sasha shocked  
>"Oh come on" said the doctor trying to encourage Sasha "what could be so terrible in there?"<br>He ran in followed by Sasha. But the doctor did not know how wrong he was... there was something deeply horrible in that forest and he had put himself in with it...

The doctor scanned the forest with the sonic, he looked around. Sasha was walking behind him with her hands in her pockets trying to keep herself warm, but it wasn't even that cold, it was plain creepy.  
>The doctor was picking up traces of life on the sonic. All over the forest<br>"Where are these life signs coming from?" he said "there should be some right in front of us!"  
>"Bugs?" said Sasha "bacteria?"<br>"Quite possibly" said the doctor putting away the sonic "but bacteria doesn't scare me Sasha. I'm frightened. Well not frightened but creeped out, I can sense something coming for us"  
>Then they heard the noise of a spacecraft, the deep whirring<br>"What was that?" shouted Sasha  
>"Spacecraft!" shouted the doctor<br>they ran to leave the forest but a red light came in their path. It was a force field. They were sealed in the forest in a red bubble of energy.  
>"What's that?" said Sasha<br>"force field!" said the doctor "we've been sealed in!"  
>"by what?" said Sasha<br>a voice came from the ships, a deep voice. It was the voice of the Judoon, the interplanetary space thugs  
>"The forest of Planet 100 has been sealed" it said "we have captured an alien race! That has murdered thousands! They have 2 hours to come forward or they will be killed!"<br>"That doesn't mean us?" said Sasha  
>"every person who has been found to kill someone will be incinerated!" said the Judoons' voice echoing<br>"But I've killed!" said Sasha "I killed that Blathereen in Rio!"  
>"Yeah" said the doctor "and I've killed thousands!"<br>"So what do we do doctor?" said Sasha panicking  
>"we run!" said the doctor "we hide! We go as far away from the forest border as we can! But we also need to see if there's anyone else in here!"<br>The doctor and Sasha ran for their lives, deeper and deeper into the dead forest 

The Judoon ships continued to hover and monitor the forest, they had this race now...

The doctor and Sasha stopped. They were deep in the centre of the forest. Sashas' brown hair was a mess now. She was tired and she had ripped her clothes on tree branches. She was wheezing  
>"doctor" she gasped "I can hear footsteps"<br>The doctor could hear them too. He was tired and he thought he was in danger. The twigs were snapping, the ground and leaves crunching. Then from the trees emerged six people.  
>"People!" gasped Sasha "Oh my god! People!"<br>"Yep" said a snooty looking man in a tuxedo "we are people!"  
>He sounded like he talked through his nose.<br>"Who are you people?" said the doctor  
>"The survivors of Planet 100" said a middle aged woman with ginger hair and red lipstick. She was dressed for business.<br>"Survivors?" said the doctor

50 kliks later...  
>Everyone was sat down.<br>"My name is Eric" said the Snooty man "When the Baronici attacked my business was burnt to the ground. My employees died and my wife died. And my children" Sasha couldn't help but feel sorry for him  
>"I'm Celia" said ginger woman "when the Baronici attacked my office and friends all died instantly. I played dead and then fled here"<br>"I'm Ra" said another business woman, she was black and her hair was presented nicely, Sasha liked the look of her "I worked in a bank. I was on my own so they didn't attack"  
>"My name is Harold" said a young man with not much hair and a t-shirt and jeans, he was nearly crying "I came straight here and hid"<br>"My name is Linda" said a pretty young girl with brown wavy hair and fashionable clothes, a long white cardigan, red tights, a pair of white converse, she shivered and shook as she talked, the doctor put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her "My family died right in front of me. I ran, but I don't trust anyone here apart from Chris"  
>"Hi" said Chris who was a fashionable young man with a navy suit-like jacket, a thin white t-shirt and some skinny trousers, his hair was curly, nearly an afro Sasha thought he looked a bit like the lead singer from The Kooks "I'm Chris and when the Baronici attacked I was with my boyfriend. He...died"<br>"I'm the doctor" said the doctor "I'm with Sasha here; we just came here"  
>"yeah" said Sasha "I lost my daughter recently. It felt like a whole in my world"<br>Chris hugged her to comfort her. Sasha started to cry.

100 kliks later...  
>"So what are the Baronici?" said the doctor<br>"come on!" said Celia "where have you been living?"  
>"Okay then well if you're just gonna be awkward!" said the doctor "you can kiss my jammy dodger fez!"<br>The doctor turned and walked away.  
>Celia rolled her eyes.<br>The doctor stood in front of everyone. Everyone was sitting in a semi circle looking dull and depressed.  
>"Okay" said the doctor "does anybody know a way out of here? I mean if you are all together then you must know a way out?"<br>"Well we weren't together" said Celia "Chris and Linda were but I was on my own!"  
>"So was I" said Eric<br>"I was with Harold" said Ra "we all entered this forest at different points and we are all following the roots"  
>"Following the roots?" said the doctor<br>"yeah" said Harold "the roots are water pipes, they're artificial and run across this whole forest right to the city, we've been using that to escape"  
>"okay" said the doctor "then perhaps we should get a move on"<br>"Well you can" said Eric with his snobby voice "but I'm going on my own! I don't trust anyone here!"  
>The doctor was confused.<br>"Why don't you lot trust each other?" said the doctor  
>"The war" said Chris "I saw many of us betray each other for the Baronici, I only trust Linda"<br>"Okay" said the doctor calmly "we all stand a chance making it out together, we all have to trust each other"  
>Chris, Linda and Ra nodded. The others just stared.<br>"Good" said the doctor "now let's go"  
>Everyone got up and stated to walk away. But as they did they were being watched by those terrible creatures... <p>

The roots ran along the forest ground, they looked like plastic, they all led in a straight direction, then there was a problem. The roots split up into two different directions.  
>"Ah" said the doctor "now what?"<br>"we split up" said Eric  
>"okay" said the doctor "I think Sasha, Chris, Linda and Eric should go to the left and I'll take Ra, Harold and Celia to the right"<br>"Okay" said Sasha nervously  
>Everyone divided up. Little did they know that one of the routes was a trap...<p>

The doctor, Celia, Ra and Harold all stumbled through the forest.  
>The doctor was scanning about.<br>"Does anybody know where these creatures live?" said the doctor "I can't find them anywhere!"  
>"No idea" said Celia "I've never seen one in here"<br>"Well they must be" said the doctor "I'm picking up readings of about 30 of them"  
>He scanned more.<br>"What about bacteria?" said the doctor "Sasha said it could be bacteria"  
>"No" said Harold "all of the bacteria is gone. We had to get rid of it to supply the water, that was my job"<br>"how many of you are left?" said the doctor  
>"No idea" said Ra "I think we're the only ones left, unless there are more people in this endless forest. Perhaps that's what you're picking up!"<br>The doctor shrugged.

Sasha was leading her group.  
>"Okay guys!" said Sasha "keep a close eye out for any creatures"<br>"I have a question!" announced Eric  
>"what is it?" said Sasha<br>"Why are we going to get out of this forest?" said Eric "because if we do then the Baronici will get us"  
>"No" said Sasha "there's something else out there, the Judoon"<br>"Oh great" said Chris "not them rhinos!"  
>"Yep" said Sasha "Them rhinos!"<br>"This is so boring!" said Eric "and it's such hard work trying to survive to live a life where everything we loved is gone!"  
>"Eric" said Sasha "shut up. You want fun? Then go to Six Flags resort!" <p>

The doctor and his team were still walking.  
>"So" said Ra "we're sealed in?"<br>"Yeah" said the doctor "if any of you have ever killed then you are in big trouble from those Judoon!"  
>"How?" said Harold<br>"Because" said the doctor "they said that anyone who has killed will be disintegrated!"  
>"But" said Harold nearly in tears "I killed all of those bacteria!"<br>"And I killed a Baronici" whispered Celia with wide eyes  
>"I killed a fly" said Ra casually<br>Everyone stopped and stared at Ra.  
>"Just trying to help!" said Ra defending herself<br>Everyone continued on walking then from behind a tree came a Judoon trooper. Everyone jumped.

Sasha and her team were stumbling.  
>"You okay Linda?" said Chris with concern<br>"yeah" said Linda who was breathing heavily, she was a very nervous girl, this whole thing had shaken her up completely.  
>"It'll be fine as long as we all trust each other" said Sasha<br>"okay" whispered Linda nodding quickly  
>they continued walking along the roots. They then came to a huge dip in the forest.<br>"What?" said Sasha looking down at it  
>this big dip went down for miles. it was pitch black like it never ended and across the dip was a narrow tree trunk that had fallen over it.<br>"Oh great" said Sasha she looked around the sides of the dip but they went on forever, they couldn't jump across because it was too wide.  
>"We have to cross that" said Chris<br>"Yeah" said Sasha "we should all go together, everyone crosses at the same time linking hands"  
>"ha!" laughed Eric "You've got to be kidding me!"<br>"Nope" said Sasha "we trust each other and hold hands or we die"  
>Eric gulped.<br>"I'll lead the way" said Sasha "Chris, you follow me, Linda you follow Chris and Eric follows Linda"  
>Linda nodded. Eric just laughed to himself.<br>Sasha took a deep breath.  
>"We walk sideways along it" said Sasha "slowly and carefully"<br>"We don't have to go across" stated Eric "We can go back!"  
>"No" said Sasha firmly "we're going across! Who votes we go across?"<br>Chris put his hand up followed by Linda.  
>Eric rolled his eyes.<br>"Looks like you're out voted" said Sasha 

The doctor and his team had their hands up.  
>"I will scan" said the Judoon with its deep voice. It got a red cylinder out of its pocket and pointed it at the doctor; a blue light came out of it. The doctor looked at it anxiously.<p>

Sasha and her team were shuffling sideways across the log, holding hands. Then they heard a noise, a piercing hiss.  
>"What was that?" whispered Sasha stopping<br>"Never mind that!" shouted Eric "keep going!"  
>"It came from the trees" said Sasha looking up at tree branches.<br>She saw tall, slim jet black creatures with a black balloon for a head; they looked like super slim humans in black with a black balloon covering their head.  
>Linda started to cry.<br>"It's them!" she whispered  
>One of the creatures jumped out of the tree and onto the log in front of Sasha. Everyone gasped.<br>"Sasha!" shouted Chris "don't look at it! DON'T LOOK AT IT!"  
>Sasha just stared at it with disbelief. The creature got a pin out of its pocket. It was going to pop its head. The pin got closer to its head and bang! It popped its head to reveal a black shrivelled face with yellow cat-like eyes, it roared and Sasha screamed with pure terror and fright...<p>

To be continued... 


End file.
